2 Broke Girls: And the Hold-Up
"And the Hold-Up" is the third episode of season two of the comedy series 2 Broke Girls and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Fred Savage and written by Jhoni Marchinko. It first aired on CBS on Monday, October 8th, 2012 at 9:00 pm EST. In this episode, a robber holds up the Williamsburg Diner and Caroline shows her true colors in the face of danger. Max and Caroline later decide to let off some steam by sneaking into a movie theater. Synopsis A gunman holds up the Williamsburg Diner. He orders Max to collect wallets from everyone in the room. Caroline is so nervous behind the counter that she begins uncontrollably urinating all over the floor. Panic overwhelms her and she pushes Max in front of her. Salvation comes from a very unlikely source - Han Lee. Han pulls out his own gun, holds it gangsta style to the man's head and says, "You in my house now, bitch!" Everyone is surprised by the rescue, particularly Max who says that she would have expected Han to use ninja skills rather than a gun. After a long bout of urination jokes at Caroline's expense, in addition to Oleg slipping on Caroline's pee puddle and Han burning through several Swiffer pads to clean it up, Max bridges the uncomfortable fact that Caroline pushed her in front of the gunman. Caroline apologizes and Max pretends to brush it off, but it bothers her greatly. Later, the girls decide to sneak into a movie theater to blow off some steam. Max's plan for getting into a theater without paying involves little more than strutting with attitude and flipping her hair - a gesture that Caroline cannot execute with any semblance of grace. Max uses her charisma to score some freshly popped popcorn from a concession vendor who has the unfortunate name of Hallelujah and they go to see a superhero film. They notice Han in the theater with another man. Han gets up to leave, and the girls follow him out. When it comes time to get back inside the theater, Max walks right past the usher, but he stops Han and Caroline. Caroline pretends that Han is her boyfriend and tries to cajole him into showing the usher two ticket stubs. Han is confused by Caroline's sudden behavior, but moreover, he cannot find his own ticket stub and the usher refuses them entrance back into the theater. Back at the apartment, Sophie Kachinsky comes to visit them and makes some remarks about Caroline's urination incident, which Sophie finds particularly hilarious. Caroline asks how she even heard about the matter and Sophie tells her that Oleg told her about it as they were playing "Hide the Penis". At the diner, Caroline confronts Max in the walk-in freezer and says how she just abandoned her at the movie theater. Max is shocked by the brazen accusation, especially in light of Caroline's own recent actions. Caroline admits that when things get hairy, they both have a tendency to put themselves before others. The two eventually forgive each other. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Chestnut the horse makes another appearance in this episode. He appeared last in "And the Pearl Necklace". * This episode establishes that Han Lee is 29-years-old. * This is the fifth episode of 2 Broke Girls directed by Fred Savage. He previously directed "And the Pearl Necklace". * Jhoni Marchinko also wrote the season one episode, "And Strokes of Goodwill". Allusions * The superhero movie that the girls go to see in the theater is unidentified, but Max makes vague references to popular comic-book-based films such as Spider-Man and The Hulk. * Max Black makes reference to actress Katherine Heigl in this episode. She is known for playing the role of Isabel Evans on Roswell and Doctor Izzie Stevens on Grey's Anatomy. Quotes * Han Lee: You in 'my' house now, bitch! See also External Links * * * * "And the Hold-Up" at the 2 Broke Girls Wiki ---- Category:2 Broke Girls/Episodes Category:2 Broke Girls/Season 2 episodes Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries